Lumpy Tickles Cuddles
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: A bored Lumpy decides to visit Cuddles and give him the tickles. And he gets tickled himself, too.


One day, Lumpy was walking in the forest. He had been bored for the majority of today, so now, he was going to visit his good friend Cuddles. He really hoped that he didn't have any important plans.

Once Lumpy had arrived at Cuddles' house, he rang the doorbell. Shortly afterward, Cuddles answered, greeted Lumpy and let him come in. Lumpy entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Cuddles sat down next to him.

"You wanna watch some TV?" Cuddles asked.

"No, that's okay," said Lumpy. "I'm just thinking about what to do today. I've been kinda bored for a while."

"Oh, okay," said Cuddles.

Lumpy thought about what he wanted to do. Maybe it was because of his stupidity, but he didn't come up with anything at first. Then, a single word came to his mind: tickling. He liked being tickled, but since he was very ticklish, he honestly preferred being the tickler. He wondered if Cuddles liked to be tickled, too, or if he was at least slightly ticklish. That was when Lumpy made up his mind.

"Hey, Cuddles, are you ticklish?" Lumpy asked.

"Um, yes?" Cuddles responded, reluctantly.

Then, Lumpy raised up his hands, put them to Cuddles' belly and started to tickle him. Cuddles started laughing immediately.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Hey! Stop that! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Lumpy heard him, but didn't want to stop. He had just started, and he honestly thought that Cuddles' laughter was adorable. So he continued tickling his belly, occasionally switching to his sides to see if he would react differently. They seemed to be just as ticklish, if not more.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Plehehehehehehease! Stop it! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Lumpy continued to tickle Cuddles' belly and sides for at least an entire minute. Then he removed his hands and let Cuddles catch his breath. What Cuddles didn't know, however, was that Lumpy didn't stop because he had had enough, but because he had another idea. Lumpy thought that if Cuddles' belly and sides were ticklish, then his underarms would be ticklish as well. When Cuddles had regained his breath, Lumpy put his forefingers to the rabbit's underarms and started tickling them slowly.

However, Cuddles wasn't quite as ticklish under the arms, so he just started giggling slightly. Lumpy increased the speed of his fingers, but Cuddles just kept giggling. Lumpy then proceeded to use all of his fingers to tickle Cuddles' underarms as fast as he could. Cuddles was giggling while all of this was happening, but he never truly broke into laughter. Lumpy continued for thirty more seconds, and then removed his hands. He began to take off Cuddles' bunny slippers.

"Lumpy! What are you doing?!" Cuddles asked.

"I'm trying to find your tickle spot," said Lumpy.

"No, Lumpy, please! Not my-" Cuddles was interrupted when Lumpy put his hands to his feet and started tickling them. Since his feet were his tickle spot, Cuddles started to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAT!"

Despite his victim's protests, Lumpy continued to tickle Cuddles' feet. He figured that his ticklish feet were why he wore his slippers in the first place. So he kept tickling him, simply by stroking his fingers on his soles and listening to his resulting laughter. While he was doing that, however, the rabbit decided that the tables had to be turned. Whenever somebody tickled him, Cuddles would usually stop the other person from tickling him and then tickle them in return. That was what he planned to do to Lumpy. After at least a minute of having his feet tickled, Cuddles sat up and grabbed Lumpy's wrists, stopping him from tickling him.

"I can't take this anymore!" Cuddles said, and then he held him down on the couch. Lumpy looked confused and concerned at the same time.

"Cuddles, what are you doing?" Lumpy asked.

Cuddles, however, didn't answer. Instead, he simply raised one of his hands and started tickling Lumpy's belly with it. Lumpy immediately started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cuddles didn't stop, however. He had already told Lumpy to stop tickling him, and since he didn't, then he wouldn't stop tickling him in return.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORRY!" It wasn't easy to make it out due to laughing so hard, but Lumpy managed to apologize. He hoped that doing so would get Cuddles to stop tickling him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You sure?" Cuddles asked as he continued to tickle Lumpy's belly, simply by moving his hand around it and causing Lumpy to laugh. "And you promise me you won't tickle me like that again without warning me first?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

Although he clearly heard him apologize, Cuddles kept tickling him for a few more seconds. Then, he finally removed his hand from his belly and proceeded to put his slippers back on. Lumpy sat up on the couch, panting and putting his hand on his excessively tickled stomach.

"Cuddles, I'm really sorry," Lumpy repeated, as if Cuddles didn't get it. "I was just so bored, and I thought it'd be a great idea to just start tickling you. And I didn't know you wouldn't like it..."

"Lumpy, it's okay," Cuddles said. "I actually did like it. I just didn't want to get in on it because I'm really ticklish, especially on my feet. And I'm sorry for tickling you, too. I just couldn't help but get you back."

While Cuddles was talking, Lumpy had been thinking about the little tickle fight that they had just had. And now that it had happened, he wasn't feeling bored anymore.

"You know, Cuddles?" Lumpy asked. "You don't have to be sorry. That was my favorite part. It just felt so good."

Cuddles wasn't really convinced that he meant it, but he accepted it for what it was.

"You know, we should do that again sometime," said Lumpy.

"Yeah, totally," Cuddles agreed, "but next time, will you let me tickle you first?"

Lumpy wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but since he had already mentioned that he liked what he had gone through today, he decided that it should happen one more time.

"I absolutely will, for one of my best friends ever." 


End file.
